The Beast Howls
by AmethystSoul13
Summary: Not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter One: Beacon Hills

The Beast Howls

**Chapter One: **_Beacon Hills_

**Warning: **_Violence, language, sexual content, gore, horror, all that jazz._

**This is an Isaac/OC, 'kay? :D**

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Teen Wolf, I wouldn't set Isaac up with Allison . HATE, HATE, HATEEE! That pairing. Loathe entirely. Jus' sayin'. I would keep Allison and Scott together, 'cause I love 'em. Anyways, I hold no claim over anything you recognize. OCs are mine, so chill it. _

**BTW: **_Those with a sensitive disposition, don't read. No need for you little shites to report me, I am forewarning you. Soo, ya don't like it? Don't READ IT!_

_Alroighty then?_

_This takes place a little before season two starts!_

_Enjoy! :D_

**TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF**

"Alright dear, anything else you need, just let me know."  
>"Thank you, I will."<p>

The voice, soft and airy, responded cheerily. A pair of cool grey eyes, framed by long, thick eyelashes, peered up at the woman in the front office. A smile stretched the full, sensual pink lips, creating slight dimples in the pale cheeks. The elder woman tittered behind her hand at the charming smile the sixteen- year old girl sent her, patting a slender shoulder gently.

"Alrighty then, Miss Darling! I'll send in a student to show you the way-"

She began, but was cut off.

"Oh, no. There's no need. I can find my way around just fine, thank you Mrs. Daniels."

The girl replied, smiling once more as she stood. The woman at the front desk frowned in concern, stepping closer to the shorter female.

"Are you sure, dear? I can get Mister Stilinksi in here shortly, Lord knows that boy needs something productive to do."

She said, her voice getting a scolding tone to it, the girl resisted the urge to arch a thin eyebrow at her. Mrs. Daniels fluffed her permed, red curls in slight agitation, her brown eyes narrowed in thought. She put her hands on her doughy hips, pursing her lips as she thought of the assumed troublemaker.

"Really, it's fine. I have a photographic memory; I'll remember everything when I walk around the first time."

She answered, shifting the Alice in Wonderland slouch backpack on her shoulders. Before Mrs. Daniels could respond, the girl opened the door leading out to the school hallways, gliding out gracefully.

She let out a soft sigh, her ghostly grey irises shifting around as the bell above her began to ring. Her lips twisting slightly, she looked down at her schedule in her perfectly manicured, black polished hand. She scanned the area, looking at the numbers on the classroom doors, before setting off towards the right.

_Beacon Hills, California. Such a small place, it seems._

She mused to herself, noticing the curious eyes upon her as she passed, most lingering far longer than normal. She ignored this, tucking a wavy strand of waist-length, caramel colored hair behind her multiple-pierced ear. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she figured it had to be around second or third period. She was looking for the Economics teacher, Coach Finstock's, room. As she walked, she didn't notice the three pairs of male eyes firmly fixed on her approaching form.

**TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF**

"I can't believe they're letting Isaac come back to school today!"

"Well, he was found innocent, so it makes sense that they let him go free."

"Scott, really? If it wasn't for you, and me, of course; Isaac's little werewolf ass would still be stuck in that cell! Look at him, he looks so smug."

Two pairs of brown eyes, one darker than the other, turned to a tall, curly haired male sauntering down the hall. Next to him, was a stunning blonde, her curls bouncing as she sashayed her hips purposefully. The boy in question, Isaac, fixed his cerulean blue eyes upon the two, as if he heard them, and grinned widely. He straightened up, adjusting the leather jacket on his broad shoulders, glancing around lazily. One of the boys that were speaking about him, Scott McCall, rolled his eyes and turned to his best friend, Stiles Stilinksi.

"He's just showing off, Stiles. He feels super powerful now that he's had the bite. Let him, his dad just died, he can be smug if he wants."

His angular face twisted with amusement as he watched Stiles gape at him, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. He sputtered, but was silenced as Scott suddenly turned his head; eyes fixed on Isaac. He started making his way towards him, and after an annoyed huff, Stiles followed. Isaac had his eyes trained ahead, nostrils flaring slightly and lips tightened. Stiles looked at him in confusion, and he and Scott followed his gaze.

"Dude, what the _eff _are you staring-"  
>"Her, man. Look."<p>

Isaac's quiet voice cut off Stiles' beginning rant, bright blue eyes never wavering. Stiles looked around at the students, seeing only familiar faces. The taller brunette ignored Stiles, taking one step forwards, then pausing once more. Stiles rolled his eyes, opening his mouth for a sarcastic retort, until the blonde beside Isaac, Erica; grabbed his face and directed it properly.

"_That's _who he's drooling over. Hot stuff, isn't she?"

The she-wolf purred, grinning widely. Her amber eyes practically _glowed_ with mirth, eyes fixed on Isaac's infatuation. Stiles' mouth dropped open once more, as he and Scott finally saw who had caught Isaac's attention. A girl, who had to be their age; with long, wavy hair the color of rich caramel that reached her small waist. It was currently half pulled up in a clip, a few strands falling in her heart-shaped face. Her lips were a full, luscious pink, with almond shaped eyes. Since they were downcast, fixed on what had to be her schedule; it was hard to see what color they were. Maybe a pale blue? She had the perfect hour-glass figure all girls envied, with full, rounded breasts and rolling hips. She was clearly in great shape, Stiles noticed. She was of a shorter stature, probably an inch or two taller than Lydia Martin, if she wasn't wearing the light- brown heels. The laces started at the bottom near her toes, tying all the way up near her ankles. She had no problem walking in the four-inch heels, her movements graceful and elegant. She wore a pair of faded skinny jeans that hugged her form perfectly, fitting just below her belly button. A white, ticked in button-up settled on her slender shoulders, light grey diamond patterns covering the shirt. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the top two buttons were undone, giving a slight peek of what was hidden. Isaac could see a glint of silver around her neck; what looked like a type of Celtic knot attached to the chain.

"Whoa, man. Who's she?"

"She'd give Lydia a run for her money as hottest chick in school."

"Is she single?"

"Cute shoes!"

Isaac twitched at the sound of the voices that followed the beauty, his eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance. Running his fingers through his chestnut curls, he began to make his way over to her. She was closer to them now, her full lips pursed in thought as she stared at her schedule.

"Isaac!"

Scott hissed, eyes wide as he went to reach out to him. The taller brunette easily evaded him, cerulean irises fixed on the girl with the caramel colored hair. As if sensing his approach, her head raised, and Isaac was struck with awe as he stared at her uniquely grey irises; framed by long, thick black eyelashes. As he neared her, he could also see a beauty mark just below her right eye, enhancing her beauty even more. A thin eyebrow rose at him, her pink lips twitching upwards slightly. Isaac smiled charmingly, stopping two feet from her and stuffing his left hand in his pocket. Up close, she was even more beautiful, he thought, eyes trailing over her moonlight pale skin. She was almost ethereal in appearance.

**TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTENWOLFTEENWOLF**

She stared up at him, her smile widening ever so slightly. He was very handsome, his well defined jaw and cerulean blue eyes. His cheekbones were to die for, and his chestnut colored curls made her want to run her fingers through them. He was tall, much taller than her, with broad shoulders and a trim waist. _Must be in sports, _she thought to herself, watching as he grinned a slightly crooked, and totally adorable grin down at her. He wore a leather jacket and jeans,

"Hey, need any help finding your class?"

He asked curiously, glancing at the necklace around her neck. The chain ended an inch past her collarbone, with a Celtic symbol about two inches in size. He heard her hum in response and turned his gaze back to her lovely face. She was smiling full-out now, a hint out perfect white teeth showing.

"It depends. Are you doing this out of the kindness of your heart, or do you just want to _pretend _to be nice, turn out to be a dick; which will force me to kick your ass in front of everyone? And you don't want that."

She replied, and Isaac sputtered briefly, cheeks tinting just a bit, before he forced the shyness he was so used to having, away. He was no longer that shy boy everyone knew. He was strong, he was confident, he was _powerful._

"What makes you so sure you can?"

He inquired, and he saw her teeth flash as she laughed lightly. He already enjoyed hearing her talk. Her voice was soft and gentle, like a caress; with a slightly Irish accent.

"You're not the first six-foot-four guy I've put in their place. Now, what'll it be? I don't want to be disappointed; you are too cute for that."

She answered wryly, making Isaac chuckle in response.

"Just out of the goodness of my heart, I promise."

When both eyebrows rose in amusement, he added, "And the opportunity to get to know a gorgeous lady like yourself."

He placed his hand over his heart charmingly and fluttered his eyelashes, bringing another musical laugh from her lips.

"What a gentleman. I suppose you can help me, since you've made me laugh twice this morning so far."

She handed him her schedule, and Isaac was slightly disappointed to see that he didn't have the current class like she did; but grinned inwardly when he saw they still had five classes together. He handed the schedule back to her, extending his arm out in a princely fashion.

"My lady, it seems we have five classes together; unfortunately not this one, but I'll be happy to show you the way."

He said cordially, making her smirk in amusement. She slipped her arm through his, and her scent assaulted his nose; a wonderful combination of vanilla and cinnamon, sensual and inviting. He inhaled discretely, turning to make his way down the hall with her. Ignoring their audience that he had left behind, he tightened his grip slightly and peered down at her.

"So, do I have the good fortune of knowing My Lady's name?"

He questioned, and a soft chuckle reached her ears. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, and he noticed that she had her ear pierced three times; along with an industrial piercing on the cartilage. She had two hoops in the first two, and a turquoise stud in the third. She looked up at him to respond, and Isaac could see slight flecks of a strange purple color; almost amethyst, in the clear grey irises.

"You do, good sire. My name is Casey. Casey Darling."

She answered formally, making Isaac smile widely. He turned his gaze briefly to Stiles and Scott. Erica had already sauntered her way to her next class, but the other two remained. Stiles was scowling openly at him, while Scott was frowning slightly in worry. His eyebrows were drawn together, mouth pursed. Isaac chuckled, looking back to the lovely creature on his arm.

"Well, Casey Darling, welcome to Beacon Hills."


	2. Chapter Two: Fast Friends

The Beast Howls

**Chapter Two:**_ Fast friends_

**Warning: **_Violence, language, sexual content, gore, horror, all that jazz._

**This is an Isaac/OC, 'kay? :D**

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Teen Wolf, I wouldn't set Isaac up with Allison . HATE, HATE, HATEEE! That pairing. Loathe entirely. Jus' sayin'. I would keep Allison and Scott together, 'cause I love 'em. Anyways, I hold no claim over anything you recognize. OCs are mine, so chill it. I'm going to try and keep to the TW plot, but don't freak if some things don't happen the way they do in the episodes, alroight? Danke._

**BTW: **_Those with a sensitive disposition, don't read. No need for you little shites to report me, I am forewarning you. Soo, ya don't like it? Don't READ IT!_

_Alroighty then?_

_This takes place a little before season two starts!_

_Enjoy! :D_

_Sorry it's so short! Next one will be a LOT LONGER! I promise!_

_This chapter is dedicated to miss** Lucy Rider17**, the FIRST one to review my new FF! :D_

**TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF**

After Isaac took her arm, he went ahead and showed her where her locker is, thankfully, and promised to meet her there after class. Casey smiled slightly, inspecting the hematite ring on her right middle finger, before opening the classroom door. As she stepped in, all eyes fixed on her; whispers immediately breaking out at the sight of her. She made her way to the teacher's desk, where a man in his late thirties stood leaning against it.

"What do you want? You the new kid?" He asked gruffly, one eyebrow raised as his wide blue eyes glanced her over. His black hair stuck up slightly in an odd fashion, giving him a rather quirky appearance, but she nodded all the same and handed him her schedule.

He scanned it over, before handing it back to her with a snort. Fixing his gaze back to the curious students, he clapped his hands loudly.

"Alright, kids, new student. Casey Darling's her name, don't creep her out, 'kay? Go sit by Lydia over there in the back. Lydia, make yourself known." Finstock pointed to a petite, strawberry-blonde haired girl with a cute, pink leather jacket and a cream colored dress. Lydia flicked her fingers in the air briefly, full lips pursed as she continued to stare at her perfectly manicured nails. Casey nodded once more, making her way down the aisle and ignoring the curious, and interested stars sent her way as she passed.

"Oh come on, guys. Stop staring at the new girl's behind. It's awkward, and makes people uncomfortable if you're all doing it." Finstock snapped out, and Casey could hear a few throats clear, along with the shuffling in seats as she sat beside Lydia. She pulled off her backpack, placing it lightly on her desk.

"I _adore _your shoes. Where'd you get them?" Lydia asked quietly, and stopped her note-taking to glance over at the new girl. Casey smiled, tilting her head down to arch her foot to give Lydia a better view of her beloved heels.

"Thanks. Got them at Nordstrom. Cute jacket; Macy's?" Casey inquired, and Lydia turned her full hazel gaze onto her, full lips pursed. She checked the caramel-haired girl over, assessing her style choice with a critical eye. Liking what she saw, she smiled and tilted her chin up slightly.

"Finally. A girl who speaks my language. Lydia Martin." She held out a perfectly manicured hand, making Casey grin in amusement. She reached out her own hand and lightly shook it.

"Casey Darling." She greeted her first female friend in response, watching Lydia's eyebrows raise in reaction to her last name.

"The daughter of Eagan Darling, new district attorney?" She asked, glancing to the side quickly to see if the coach noticed the chatting girls. He was too pre-occupied with discussing the impending midterm, and teasing a boy in the front. Casey nodded, glancing over at him as well.

"Yep, that's my Da. Me mam's Angelica Darling, she works in the CIA." She waggled hr eyebrows as Lydia looked impressed, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well, aren't you my new best friend?" Lydia smiled once more in delight, and Casey laughed quietly, finally turning back to face the front.

In the front, she noticed a boy with black hair and warm brown eyes staring at her, and she raised her eyebrows curiously. Seeing he was caught, he smiled slightly, relieved when she returned it. Movement caught her eye, and she glanced across from him, seeing another boy with the same coloring, but pale skin and a lankier form. He was cute, in a nerdy way, and he waved awkwardly when she caught him staring. Stifling a laugh, Casey returned it faintly, smiling when he beamed an adorable smile at her. When he noticed the teacher turning to face him, he immediately whirled around to face the front. Shaking her head, Casey took out her sketchbook and a pencil. Flipping through her already sketched pages, she paused at her most recent drawing. A pair of eyes, shining and intense stared back at her. She had used water colors to give them life, and they were a bright, golden yellow; like a wolf. In their depths, she could see sadness, and loneliness; a yearning deep inside to be useful. Tapping her pencil against the desk absentmindedly, she pursed her lips.

_I've been having these dreams with those same eyes every night so far. What could it mean? _She wondered, sliding her slender fingers against the page gently. A movement on her right caught her eye, and she glanced over to see Lydia standing stiffly from her seat. Curiously, Casey eyed her from head to toe. The teacher hadn't called her up, yet she was making her way towards the front of the class; her movements almost robotic. Cautiously, Casey looked around, to see her classmates staring curiously at Lydia as well, Coach Finstock peering at her questioningly.

"Yes, Lydia? Have a question?" He asked, but Lydia ignored him; in fact, it seemed as if she couldn't hear him at all.

_What the hell is wrong with her? It's like she's in a trance, _Casey thought, eyeing the way she grabbed a piece of chalk. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in awareness, and she immediately looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until she looked at Lydia. Casey froze, her grey irises narrowing as she looked the strawberry-blonde over. She stiffened with alarm; a dark, looming shadow hovered near Lydia, ominous and foreboding. She went to rise to investigate, but dropped back down quickly.

_Stop trying to attract attention on your first day; it's probably nothing. Her thoughts must be filled with negative energy, is all,_ Casey thought furiously and mentally shook her the coach questioned the petite girl again; Lydia began to write quickly across the chalkboard in fast, precise movements.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Coach Finstock asked once more, stepping closer to the teenager. Again, she didn't respond, just continued to write in big, capital letters. It was hard to decipher what she was writing, at first, until Casey noticed the 'E' at the end of each word. As she tilted her head to the side, her grey eyes widened.

_SOMEONEHELPMESOMEONEHELPMESOMEONEHELPMESOMEONEHELPMESOMEONEHELPMESOMEONEHELPME._

Over and over, written backwards. It almost covered the entire chalkboard, but Lydia continued to write furiously. Casey wanted to go to her, grab her arm to see if she'd be able to figure out her behavior; but she held back. It wouldn't do her any good to cause suspicions so soon. Casey sat back, biting her bottom lip as even the one who waved at her began to call out Lydia's name as well.

"Lydia!" The petite girl jolted, whirling around with wide eyes. Her hazel eyes twitched around the class quickly, her fingers immediately releasing the chalk in her hand. Coach stared at her warily, his mouth turned down into a frown. Casey watched her closely, her fingers tapping restlessly with the urge to go to her.

"You… alright?" The coach questioned cautiously, and Lydia's gaze slowly shifted to him. Instead of answering, she took off out of the classroom. Casey bit her bottom lip in frustration, her long nails digging into the pages of her sketchbook. Coach Finstock and the rest of the class stared after her for a few moments, until the coach turned back around and sighed wearily.

"Okay, unless someone else is going to have a mental breakdown; let's move on. Who wants to come up and answer the next question, in English this time?"

He questioned, glancing back at the board curiously.

"It _is _English." Casey muttered under her breath, as she watched the boy who was waving at her; Stiles Stilinski, she learned, leaned over to the boy next to him. He had a picture of the board on his phone, confirming what Casey had said. The boy that Stiles was talking to glanced back at her, as if he heard her, and Casey arched a thin eyebrow in question.

**Later**

After Economics, Casey couldn't find any sign of Lydia anywhere. She sighed, glancing around before turning her gaze to her schedule. French was next, with Miss Morrell.

"Uh…hey there."

A wary voice called from beside her, and Casey glanced up to see the boys from Economics Stiles and his friend. They were both adorable, with awkward, boyish grins that made her want to laugh out loud. Stifling her amusement so as not to embarrass them, she smiled in return.

"Hello, can I help you?" She questioned, and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, glancing around before looking back at her.

You're Casey, right? I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. This here's my buddy Scott McCall." He introduced, and Scott waved his hand briefly. Casey nodded in return, waiting for him to continue.

"We were wondering, well I was wondering, actually, if you didn't mind, that is-"

"We wanted to welcome you to Beacon Hills. Do you need any help finding your next class?" Scott interrupted Stiles' rambling, his mouth twitching in amusement. Casey covered her mouth to hide her laughter, then cleared her throat.

"Thank you, for that. I would like that very much. I have French next, with Miss Morrell." She replied, showing them her schedule. Stiles took it, and both boys looked it over, before handing it back to her.

"Allison's in that class, you'll like her. She'll help you in anything you need." Scott said, smiling at the thought of said girl. As they walked, she half-listened to Stiles' rambling, and Scott would quietly put in an opinion; which would then cause Stiles to act indignant, and would therefore make Casey burst out into laughter.

_He's off-limits, then. Definite feelings still linger for this Allison. Lucky girl,_ Casey thought, smiling slightly.

"That's great! You've been a great help, really." Casey said sincerely, and Stiles blushed briefly, before clearing his throat. Scott threw him a glance, his lips threatening to break out into a wide smile at his friend.

_Best friend, from the looks of it. They're practically brothers. How sweet, _she mused, as they stopped at the door to her French class. She peered in, seeing she was still pretty early. Only a few sat in various seats, and a tall, slender woman with light coffee colored skin stood at the white-board; her writing elegant and swift.

"It's no problem. We'll see you in Chemistry." Scott answered, his warm brown eyes looking down at her. Stiles nodded quickly, peering down the hallway briefly.

"Indeed I will. See you." She said, turning towards the classroom. She paused and Scott, who noticed this, stopped as well.

"I think we'll all become fast friends." Casey beamed, and the boys looked surprised at this, then nodded and each returned it with a smile of their own. The caramel-haired girl watched them go, letting out a sigh. She turned back around to the French classroom door. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped inside.

_It's only the first half of the day, and already I've met so many interesting people. What else with this day have in store for me? _

If only she knew.


	3. Chapter Three:Odd

The Beast Howls

**Chapter Three**:_ Odd _

**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content, gore, horror, all that jazz. This is an Isaac/OC, 'kay? :D Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Wolf, I wouldn't set Isaac up with Allison . HATE, HATE, HATEEE! That pairing. Loathe entirely. Just sayin'. I would keep Allison and Scott together, 'cause I love 'em. Anyways, I hold no claim over anything you recognize. OCs are mine, so chill it. I'm going to try and keep to the TW plot, but don't freak if some things don't happen the way they do in the episodes, alroight?  
>Danke.<br>**BTW**:Sorry it took so long! -bows furiously- i hope you like this one! There's more Isaac/Casey in it! :D  
>Those with a sensitive disposition, don't read. No need for you little shites to report me, I am forewarning you, THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN HERE. Soo, ya don't like it? Don't READ IT!<br>Alroighty then?  
>Enjoy! :D<p>

**TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF**

"I'm Allison; you must be the new girl."

She was lovely, with long chocolate curls and big doe-brown eyes. Tall and willowy; with slender limbs that were toned from strenuous activity. Casey smiled in return, reaching over and grasping the offered hand to shake.

"Am I that obvious? She questioned with amusement, pleased when Allison gave a laugh at her retort. Shifting in her seat; she glanced over to see Miss Morrell still at the board, writing down sentences in French to be translated.

"Only because everyone's staring at you. Trust me, I was the new girl last year; I know how you feel." Allison chuckled when the caramel-haired girl raised an eyebrow curiously. Casey laughed, nodding in response to her question.

"I see; I was wondering if ye' could read my mind. I'm Casey." She smirked, making Allison laugh once more and shook her head in amusement. She tucked a chocolate strand behind her ear, shifting in her seat to face Casey.

"Fortunately, no. That would be exhausting. Where'd you move from, if you don't mind me asking?" She wondered, and Casey shrugged, placing her backpack under her desk. Pulling out her notebook, she rested her elbows on it and looked back to Allison.

"Not at all; I'm from New York, I lived there since I was thirteen." She replied, making the brunette raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Then…the accent? It's Irish, right?" Allison asked, and Casey nodded with another smile to her full lips.

"Yep. Lived in Dublin, Ireland until I was thirteen, then we moved to the States. We've moved in accordance to my mum and da's jobs." When the taller girl opened her mouth to ask, she added, "Mum's in the CIA, Da's the DA here now. Both got promoted when they moved here, and it seemed like a nice town to move to." Allison gave a quiet snort to that, and Casey frowned slightly in question. Allison shook her head with a small, mysterious smile; running her fingers through her hair.

"You'd be surprised, Casey." Was all she said. When Casey went to ask, the bell sounded overhead, and the stragglers came in before they could be considered tardy. They eyed Casey curiously, a few whispering comments to each other, before taking their seats.

"Good day, class. We have a new student today. _Mademoiselle_ Darling, tell us about yourself; _en français, s'il vous plaît_." Miss Morell called, smiling gently at the caramel haired girl, who nodded once; getting to her feet and adjusting her blouse. Students turned in their seats to watch her; some looks appreciative from the males, while the girls looked on with envy.

"_Bonjour, je suis Casey chérie. Mes parents et moi avons déménagé ici de New York_." (Hello, I'm Casey Darling. My parents and I moved here from New York) Casey greeted with a smile, giving the class a Beauty Pageant-type wave. Allison stifled a laugh behind her hand, and Miss Morell smiled as well. Clasping her hands together, Casey looked over at the teacher for confirmation to continue. When she nodded, she took another breath to speak.

"_J'aime la course, ainsi que la danse. Je suis hautement qualifié dans le Krav Maga, donc si vous souhaitez attrapez une sensation, je vous suggère d'aller à quelqu'un d'autre_." (I enjoy running, as well as dancing. I am highly skilled in Krav Maga, so if you wish to cop a feel, I suggest you go to someone else.) She smiled brightly, shifting her stance easily. Allison's brow rose at her statement, a wry smile lifting the corners of her lips. She would've never guessed that the petite girl was skilled in such an intense fighting and self-defense style. Those who understood Casey laughed in delight at her warning; those who didn't pulled a confused face at the others. Casey grinned when realization appeared on the rest of the class' faces, and took a slight bow, before taking her seat once more. When the whispered conversations got too loud, Miss Morell stood back up from her position by her desk.  
>"Alright, settle down. <em>Merci pour cette introduction, manquer de Darling<em>." She chuckled lightly, and Casey gave another dramatic wave in response, causing another round of light laughter. Turning to Allison, she waggled her eyebrows, making Allison laugh behind her hand once more and shake her head in amusement.  
><em><br>Looks like I made another friend_, Casey thought in delight, smiling widely at the brunette. She shifted back to the front, fixing her attention to the teacher. Though, she couldn't help but wonder what Allison had meant earlier. _You'd be surprised_. What could she have meant? The grey-eyed girl wondered thoughtfully, glancing to the side at the brunette, before turning back to the front and biting her full bottom lip. Maybe she could ask her later. And check on Lydia, while she was at it. That looming shadow bothered her, no matter how she tried to ignore it. Lydia didn't look like the type of girl to be stressed about something, which was so bad, would cause a negative entity to hover over her like it had. Tapping her nails on the desk lightly, she let out a soft sigh. _Maybe it isn't as bad as it seems_, She mused to herself, flattening her hand against the wood to still her restless fingers.

**TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF **

"So, what's Mister Harris like?" Casey asked Allison, as they made their way to their next class together, Chemistry. Allison glanced over at her, chuckling lightly at the question.

"He's Hitler reincarnated, as Stiles says." Allison replied, rolling her eyes and giving Casey a wry smile. Casey laughed in surprise, her eyebrows raised in shock.

"Is he really that bad?" She wondered, and Allison shrugged slightly, shifting her books closer to her chest.

"To Scott and Stiles, yes; to the girls, not so much. He gets annoyed pretty easily, though. So be careful around him." She answered, and Casey hummed in understanding, chuckling once more at the thought of Stiles and Scot being humiliated by a Nazi-looking teacher.

"That sounds a bit creepy, but alright. I'll keep that in mind." Casey said, and Allison nodded vigorously in response, following the caramel-haired girl into the classroom. The girls took their seats at a nearby table, Casey not noticing the cautious look Allison exchanged with Scott; who was at a table beside theirs. At the sound of a scuffle, Casey looked over curiously, spotting Stiles and Scott surrounding Lydia at the table beside her and Allison's. Leaning over, she noticed the strawberry-blonde's bewildered expression as her hazel eyes flicked to the two boys on either side of her. Annoyance flared in her eyes at the innocent smiles they gave her. Casey raised an eyebrow, following Stiles' nervous gaze towards the table behind them. Only to automatically smile in delight; Isaac sat their, the curly blonde that accompanied him earlier beside him.  
>He hadn't noticed her yet, both his and the blonde's eyes shifting from Stiles, to Scott, and then to Lydia eagerly.<br>_  
>As if they were waiting for something<em>, Casey thought with a frown. Malicious glee glinted in their eyes, smirks appearing on both faces. Her grey eyes shifted to the trio beside her, catching the wary and cautious way the boys were staring back at them. Lydia seemed unconcerned, if not irritated by the two's close proximity. Casey's eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth to ask Allison, but realized she was staring at Isaac and the blonde warily as well, and her eyes narrowed. What was going on? Were they going to play a prank or something?  
>Isaac spotted her finally, and a wide grin spread across his handsome features as the lovely, caramel haired girl flashed him a smile in return; her suspicions falling into the back of her mind at the sight of his dimples. Casey couldn't help it; he was so cute! His cerulean blue eyes glittered brightly, and he eased back into his seat, running his fingers through his chocolate curls languidly. Casey felt her stomach flutter at the slight glimpse of pale, toned skin as his dark shirt rose up slightly. When Allison looked back at her, she cleared her throat and looked away, flustered. As the bell rang, Casey could see a tall, slender form stepping into the classroom and making his way down the rows of tables. Shifting in her seat, her ghostly grey irises inspected him from head to toe.<br>He was in his mid-thirties, with neatly styled brown hair and icy blue eyes that were aloof, but cold. A pair of black-framed glasses adorned his face, and he swung his hands briefly, eyes flickering to the trio at the front of the class. He let out an annoyed sigh, sweeping his gaze across the class. Stiles straightened up noticeably, trying to appear nonchalant as the man made his way down the aisle.  
><em><br>This must be the infamous Mister Harris; looks like Stiles is in his line of sight_, Casey thought wryly, as her eyebrow rose, and she waited to see what he would say to the younger male.

"Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite; the universe and human stupidity.' And I'm not sure about the universe; I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He spoke, approaching the trio at the front of the class. Casey watched as he patted Stiles' back pointedly, and the boy flushed slightly with embarrassment and irritation, his lips thinning. Lydia watched him with amusement, smiling up at the teacher tightly. Casey bit her lip sympathetically, grey irises flickering to his tense frame, then back to the teacher.

"So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one; or, in Stilinski's case, less than one." He added in a bored tone, staring down at Stiles' head with his chilly eyes. Lydia smirked at Stiles, who avoided her stare and tapped his fingers. Mister Harris' gaze drifted across the class briefly with raised eyebrows, stopping on the blonde, Erica, then moving over to Casey.

"Casey, is it?" When the girl nodded in confirmation, he continued, "Take the first station. Start-" He was cut off by the numerous male hands raised in the air eagerly, all wanting to be partnered with the beautiful new girl. Said girl smiled charmingly, her cheeks lightly pink as Allison grinned in amusement at her. Erica looked at her with irritation for stealing her spotlight, throwing her blonde curls over her shoulder with a huff as Isaac rolled his eyes at her. Isaac smirked at Casey, slowly raising his hand halfway in the air, making the caramel-haired beauty's smile widen. Mister Harris' annoyed voice cut through the air, his hands on his hips.

"I didn't _ask_ for volunteers; put your_ hormonal_ little hands down. Start with Mister Lahey. Next two." He snapped, waving his hand out for the boys to lower their hands. They did so, reluctantly, giving the grey-eyed girl longing glances, which she ignored. Casey resisted the urge to fist-pump with victory. Yes! She was partnered with Isaac first! Instead, she threw him another dazzling smile, which he returned with a wide grin, making Erica roll her eyes this time.

"Keep it in your pants, _Romeo_." She whispered mockingly to the brunet, and he scowled at her, before smirking again.

"Don't be a _bitch_, Erica. You're just jealous she's hotter than you." He called back just as quietly as he stood, making the amber-eyed girl growl lightly in warning; eyes flashing golden briefly. Chuckling in amusement, he made his way over to Casey's table, flashing Allison his teeth as she gave him a warning glare when she passed. Settling beside the lovely girl, he leaned back in his chair to give her another dimple-creased smile, enjoying the way her creamy skin tinted pink when she returned it.

"Hope you're good at this, because I'm failing this class horribly." Isaac said, leaning forward and closer to her, the leather of his jacket brushing against the thin fabric of her blouse. He watched her long, dark eyelashes flutter, briefly shielding her eerie grey eyes, her full lips stretching further.

"Please, sweetheart; I have an IQ of 170. Watch and learn." Casey purred, and the smaller, insecure part of Isaac made him swallow heavily at the sultry tone. God, but she was beautiful. She smelled of vanilla and some kind of flower his mom used to love when he was younger. Lily? No; lavender? No, too masculine for her. As her slender fingers brushed his arm in passing, he inhaled discretely. Ah, hibiscus. That's what it was. He remembered the lovely shade of pink the flowers were, the shade similar to the pouty lips of the lovely girl beside him.  
><em><br>An enticing smell that fit her seductive frame perfectly_, he thought, blue eyes scanning her form as she placed the ingredients together as instructed, elegant hands moving gracefully and with ease.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled, and Casey bit her bottom lip to hide her smile, shaking her head. She straightened up, moving closer to the table to get a better look at the beaker to make sure she measured everything perfectly. As she handed a thinner tube to Isaac to pour into the larger beaker, she glanced to the side to see Scott glowering at Erica, who he was partnered with currently. Casey frowned lightly, seeing him stiffen and glance down. Following his gaze, she was startled to see Erica's hand sliding seductively up his thigh, massaging and squeezing the firm muscle. Her upper lip curled slightly in disgust, Casey huffed quietly at the display. Isaac seemed to hear her, raising an eyebrow in question as he looked over their work.

"Did you mess something up, Miss-170-IQ?" He teased, and her grey eyes flashed with amusement, turning her gaze from Erica's vulgar display. She reached out, flicking him lightly on the cheek in warning. When he blinked in surprises, she let out a laugh and shook her finger at him.

"I never make mistakes, good sir. My work is always perfect, thank you very much." Casey huffed imperiously, sticking her nose in the air haughtily and crossing her arms over her ample chest. Isaac's gaze flickered down briefly at them, something flashing in his eyes quickly before it was gone. He gave her another wide grin, nudging her with his elbow.

"Sure, sure. Now, help me with this crap." He replied, and she laughed once more, nodding and scooting closer to him. The scent of vanilla and hibiscus wafted through his nose once more, and he felt his limbs relax. He glanced briefly at Erica and Scott, able to hear their conversation perfectly. He had noticed that Casey was getting suspicious of their behavior; she was very observant and in tune with her surroundings. He could see it, even now, by the way she sat perfectly with her back straight, and her focused gaze as she worked.

_Must be something she learned from her parents. I did hear that her mom was in the CIA. It would make sense that she taught her daughter what she knew_, he thought, eyebrows furrowed slightly, though the rest of his face showed nonchalance as he did what Casey instructed him to do. He had to be careful what he did, and let Erica and Boyd know. Erica would disregard him huffily as usual, but Boyd would believe him. Should he let Derek know? When she had touched him, he felt his heart flutter at her close proximity, and his finely-tuned hearing had heard her heart skip a beat as well. Could she like him? _Him_? Isaac Lahey, son of the drunken, ex-swim team Coach Lahey, who was killed not too long ago? Did she know about that? Would she care? He glanced over at her, at the way her caramel-colored hair fell down her waist in loose, slightly big curls gently. Her thick eyelashes were lowered as her grey eyes, flecked with amethyst, inspected a flask closely before pouring it into the directed beaker. Feeling his eyes on her, Casey shifted her gaze to him and smiled softly. He felt his heart skip a beat, and something deep within ached to touch her, to hold her.

_Maybe I'll tell him later. Not right now, she's not a threat_, Isaac thought, looking away from her. The sound of the little bell ringing alerted them of the seat change, and he frowned. He hadn't wanted to leave yet, but he knew he had to. He had something he needed to do, him and Erica both.

"Switch." Mister Harris instructed, gazing at the class from his seat at the desk. The students did as instructed, and Casey gave Isaac a wave as he stood from his seat, making his way over to Stiles and plopping down silently. She watched as Stiles jumped at the sight of him, not noticing him at first, before glaring at the taller boy. Her eyebrows rose at the display.

_Such hostility, does he not like Isaac?_ She wondered, switching her gaze to the desk behind them, where Lydia and Allison were. Allison was whispering to the shorter girl urgently, her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw tense, while Lydia looked confused. Casey watched s Lydia nodded slowly, as Mister Harris came up behind them and instructed them to move to another seat. Allison took the seat beside Casey once more, giving the caramel-haired girl a weak smile.

_What the hell is going on with them? They're like a little gang, Isaac and Erica vs. Stiles, Scott, and Allison. Lydia is clearly clueless as to what's happening, but it seems to be centered on her_, Casey thought curiously, returning the smile the brunette gave her, before leaning over casually.

"So, is Lydia going to be kidnapped by Isaac and Erica or something? You seem really adamant on not letting Isaac or Erica sit beside her." She questioned nonchalantly, deciding to jump right into it. It caused Allison to whirl around and give her a look of shock, before the taller girl carefully schooled her expression; her eyes relaxed and her mouth set in a thin line.

_She did that too well. Someone taught her to hid her emotions, but for what?_ Casey wondered silently, observing her closely.

"What are you talking about? That's crazy." Allison replied, laughing lightly and avoiding her stare. Could Casey know? That was absurd, the shorter girl had only arrived that day; how could she know something like that? Allison shifted her feet slightly as Casey poured another liquid into the beaker as instructed, her expression cool and calm. Those ghostly-grey irises turned back to her, the amethyst flecks shining brightly in the light.

"Please, Allison. My mam's in the CIA and me Da's the District Attorney. I notice things most people wouldn't. Don't worry, yer secret's safe with me." Casey assured her, her Irish accent thickening slightly as she smiled at her. Allison shook her head in denial, looking over at Scott nervously. Casey followed her gaze, noticing the way the dark-haired boy watched Lydia carefully, then turning his brown orbs to the front, where Isaac and Stiles were. Stiles was tense, the glower he was giving the taller boy promising major harm; while Isaac was the definition of calm and collected. He appeared at ease, and not bothered by the hostile gaze Stiles was giving him, even a little smug that he was riling him up.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Casey. Nothing's going on." Allison insisted, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear as Casey looked back at her with raised eyebrows. Casey's lips pursed, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up; the tension in the air was thick, like a fog, and it slid across her skin like slimy fingers. She could feel the anger coming off of Stiles in wave, while an air of eagerness hovered over Isaac like a mist. She didn't know why she wanted to know so badly, but her instincts were screaming at her to find out the cause of all this negative energy that made her feel nauseous.

"Allison, please don't lie. I know we just met today, but I feel that we can be great friends. I want to help. I won't tell anyone, please." Casey murmured, reaching out and clasping the brown-eyed girl's arm gently, squeezing it reassuringly. Allison met her gaze hesitantly, scanning her features with a well-trained eye. She could see the sincere and worried expression on the shorter girl's face, and felt her body relax at the warmth that seemed to flow off of Casey gently. She swallowed heavily, glancing briefly at Lydia, and then nodded. She would tell her; for Lydia. Casey watched the conflicting emotions run across Allison's face, and kept her grip on the brunette's arm loose, but firm. When acceptance settled on Allison's face, she relaxed. She was going to tell Casey. She wasn't sure why she wanted to help; it could be dangerous, maybe life-threatening. But she still wanted to help. She could feel that, if she didn't help, they would all be in danger.  
>She could feel it.<p> 


End file.
